dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Upper Cyria District
The Upper Cyria District is an upper class location in Karnaca near Cyria Gardens. In Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, Billie Lurk travels to the district twice to investigate leads on the Eyeless. Description thumb|200px|Malveros Victory Plaza in the daytime. Upper Cyria is located on a cliff north-east from Cyria Gardens, crossed by a canal that meets the Seta Canal in Karnaca Bay. The district has its own carriage station but can also be reached by boat through waterlocks. Several businesses famous among the high class are set there, notably the Dolores Michaels Deposit & Loan Bank, the Red Camellia beauty parlor, the private Spector Club and the offices of the Karnaca Gazette. Among its inhabitants are high profile members of the city: the opera singer Shan Yun and City Administrator Ivan Jacobi. Trivia *Unlike most districts in Karnaca, Upper Cyria has street signs. *A black market shop is located underneath Ferella Way. *Georgie Botello, the Cyrian Mime, often performs on Duchess Lisandra Avenue. *Eolina Rey, owner of the Red Camellia, lives just off Malveros Victory Plaza. *Dead Man's Bluff in Upper Cyria is infamous as a suicide spot. *The working name for this district was "Rich District", as seen in the game's files and developer portfolios. *According to the driver of the crashed carriage car, he was trying to dodge a "phasing wolfhound" and suddenly, the lightpost came out of nowhere. Gallery Upper Cyria Carriage.png|Upper Cyria approached by carriage. UpperCyriaGatesDay.png|The gates leading to the Upper Cyria District. EolinaReyHouseOutside.png|Rey's apartment above a florist. Upper Cyria District Plaza.jpg|First view of Malveros Victory Plaza. Upper Cyria District Plaza 3.jpg|From behind the statue. Upper Cyria District Plaza 2.jpg|The Red Camellia can be seen from afar. RedCamelliaFrontDay.png|The Red Camellia, a world-famous beauty parlor in Upper Cyria. Upper Cyria District Dentist.jpg|Inside the office of the Amalia Assur Dental Upper Cyria District Street.jpg|Along the street. Upper Cyria District Street 2.jpg|A guard checkpoint ahead. Upper Cyria District Specter.jpg|Passing the checkpoint, the Specter Club can be seen on the left. Upper Cyria District Checkpoint.jpg|Another checkpoint before reaching the bank. DuchessLisandraAvenue.png|Duchess Lisandra Avenue, one of the streets in Upper Cyria. Upper Cyria District Street 3.jpg|''Bronenzar Taxidermy'' on the right and Botello on the left. GeorgieBotelloCrowd.png|Botello performing to a couple of aristocrats. Upper Cyria District Canal.jpg|The canal. Upper Cyria District Canal 2.jpg|A fisherman by the edge. Upper Cyria District Canal 3.jpg|Towards the district. Upper Cyria District Canal 4.jpg|The rest of Karnaca can be seen from here. Deadman Bluff.jpg|Looking over the famous Deadman's Bluff. Upper Cyria District Clift.jpg|Overlooking the canal from The Red Camellia. Upper Cyria District Crash.jpg|The carriage car crash. Upper Cyria District Street 5.jpg|Teresia's apartment can be seen on the top left. Upper Cyria District Ivan's.jpg|Ivan Jacobi's apartment on the left. Upper Cyria District Bank Street 4.jpg|Overlooking the boulevard. Upper Cyria District Rail 2.jpg|From another end of the closed railway. Upper Cyria District Rail 3.jpg|The railway traversing through. Upper Cyria District Rail.jpg|The closed railway. Upper Cyria District Bank Street.jpg|At the split leading to the bank. Upper Cyria District Bank Street 2.jpg|From the Cienfuego's Pharmacy. Upper Cyria District Bank Street 3.jpg|From the entrance of the bank. DaudsBackDotO1.png|Daud looking at a map of the Upper Cyria District. UpperCyriaMap.png|A map of Upper Cyria. Contracts&BMS.png|The black market shop below Ferella Way. Upper Cyria District Dusk.jpg|Karnaca at dusk from this side of the district. UpperCyriaDistrictView.png|Upper Cyria at dusk. Upper Cyria District Dusk 2.jpg|Dusk over Karnaca. Upper Cyria District Night Bank.jpg|From the bank at night. Upper Cyria District Night Bank 2.jpg|Looking at the bank. Anibal's Apartment.jpg|Anibal Garca's Apartment. Upper Cyria District Night Street.jpg Upper Cyria District Night Street 2.jpg|Dusk on a street. Upper Cyria Distric Entrance Dusk.jpg Upper Cyria Distric Plaza Cliff Dusk.jpg Upper Cyria Distric Colibron Plaza Dusk.jpg Upper Cyria Distric Rail Dusk.jpg Upper Cyria Distric Rail Dusk 2.jpg Upper Cyria Distric Rail Dusk 3.jpg Black Market Shop at Upper Cyria.jpg Upper Cyria Distric Boulevard Dusk.jpg Upper Cyria Distric Boulevard Dusk 2.jpg ru:Верхняя Кирия Category:Death of the Outsider Locations